Manhunt
Manhunt is the third episode of Season 1 of CBS' Under the Dome, which aired on July 8, 2013. It is the third episode overall. Summary After a Deputy is killed, Big Jim organizes a search party to hunt down the culprit. Meanwhile, Joe and Norrie continue to experience strange seizures. Synopsis At a bonfire, Joe McAlister watches on his phone the video he took of Paul Randolph inadvertently killing Freddy. Ben and two girls talk with him about the incident, wondering what will happen to Paul. Julia Shumway drives to the police station with Barbie to question Linda Esquivel about whether she is capable of protecting the town with so few officers. Before she can answer, the question is deflected by Big Jim. The population is volatile, demanding justice for the death of Freddy, but Big Jim requests that they all return to their homes and have faith in the law. Norrie approaches Joe, asking if she can recharge her phone at his house, also requesting if she can stay over. When he asks about the "two ladies" he saw her with, she denies knowing them. In the police station, Paul fakes a medical emergency to make Linda drop her guard. She tries to help him, but is disarmed and Paul takes off. The next morning at the Rennie household, Big Jim points out Junior's absence during the fire at Duke's house. Big Jim implies to Junior that the situation is an opportunity for Junior to stand up and take a leadership role among the community. Noticing the bruise on Junior's face, Junior confesses that the injury was caused by Barbie. In the fallout shelter, Angie McAlister is able to use a radio to pick up WYBS, and hears a broadcast by Phil Bushey about the fire. She hides the radio when she hears Junior approaching. He reiterates his belief that her behavior is being affected by the dome, and she asks if anyone has tried to escape by going out from underneath the dome, mentioning the old cement factory tunnels. She tries to manipulate him into letting her go to the tunnels, but he leaves alone. At the hospital, Big Jim berates Lester Coggins for causing such a spectacle. He says that he and Lester are the only remaining sources of implicating evidence, and as such they need to trust each other. Julia questions Barbie about why he was in Chester's Mill. When he asks how someone as ambitious as Julia was there, she admitted that it was her husband's hometown, and they had decided to start over there. Julia notices Phil, and offers to introduce Barbie to him, but Barbie turns away and tells her to go ahead. Linda is freed by Big Jim, who criticizes her for being so careless. He mentions organizing a search party, but Linda heads off to pursue Paul, who she realizes has taken a rifle. At the Sweetbriar Rose, Rose Twitchell asks Carolyn Hill if she had heard from Norrie. Carolyn expresses her fear that Norrie has had another seizure and could be injured somewhere. She asks Ollie and Rodger if they have seen her, but is only answered with taunts about being a same-sex parent. Before it can escalate, Rose pulls Carolyn away. After broadcasting an update with Phil, Julia notices Junior hurrying down the street. She questions him, and decides to follow him when he begins to act suspicious. At the Sweetbriar Rose, Barbie is briefly asked about his staying with Julia, before Big Jim arrives. Big Jim informs the crowd of Paul's escape, and asks for volunteers for a search party. He introduces himself to Barbie, and enlists his help. Junior approaches the tunnels, still unaware that Julia is following. In the McAlister house, Norrie lies about her parents to Joe, claiming she has a father who is a musician. Ben arrives with some girls looking to use the generator, and admits that he has invited other people over. The search party is attacked, as Paul opens fire and hits Rodger in the leg. Paul runs off, warning them to stay away. Big Jim and Barbie begin to pursue Paul alone. In the tunnels, Junior believes he has found a way out, but soon realizes the dome extends deeper underground than he thought. He drops his flashlight, and nearly picks it up before Julia reveals herself, warning him not to, instants before it explodes. Frustrated, Junior punches at the dome until his hands are bloody. Junior begins to panic, realizing that they have little light, and the tunnels are increasingly dangerous with the dome cutting through them. Julia reassures him that she can lead them out by following the flames of a match. A house party has developed at the McAlister house, and Ben suggests that Joe not mention his seizure to Norrie. Among the teenagers is an ex-boyfriend of Angie's, Carter Thibodeau. Julia admits to Junior that the reason she lives in Chester's Mill is because she ruined her career by publishing a story, she suspected to be false. Carter begins to start charging people to use Joe's generator to charge their phones. As Joe is about to tell him to stop, Norrie steps forward and tells him he should leave. He grabs her arm, and Joe quickly tells him to leave. The generator overloads, and the crowd soon clears out. Junior blames the appearance of the dome on Barbie, who he claims is a psychopath who attacked Junior for no reason, showing Julia his bruises. They find the exit shortly after. Meanwhile, Big Jim is held at gunpoint by Paul, Paul demands that Barbie drop his gun, but is soon shot dead by Linda. After returning back to town, Big Jim apologizes to Linda for questioning her capabilities. He appoints her the new sheriff, and mentions that they will need to get her some deputies. At home, Junior demands what Big Jim was doing with Barbie, but Big Jim quickly condescends, telling him to leave it to the grown-ups. Joe is tries to repair the generator with Norrie, when Carolyn arrives. Norrie thanks Joe for standing up for her, but when she touches his hand, they both fall to the ground convulsing, repeating "Pink stars are falling, pink stars are falling in lines." Junior returns to the shelter with a medical kit, telling Angie the tunnels were a lost cause. She treats the injuries on his hand, hiding a pair of scissors from him. Julia asks Barbie again about his arrival in Chester's Mill, where he reiterates that he has no connections to the town. She takes a map from his bag, and notices it has an address marked on it. Credits Main Cast *Mike Vogel as Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Rachelle Lefevre as Julia Shumway *Natalie Martinez as Linda Esquivel *Britt Robertson as Angie McAlister *Alexander Koch as James "Junior" Rennie *Colin Ford as Joseph "Joe" McAlister *Nicholas Strong as Philip "Phil" Bushey *Aisha Hinds as Carolyn Hill *Dean Norris as James "Big Jim" Rennie Supporting Cast Guest Stars *MacKenzie Lintz as Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Beth Broderick as Rose Twitchell *Ned Bellamy as Lester Coggins *Leon Rippy as Ollie Dinsmore Co-Stars *John Elvis as Ben "Benny" Drake *Kevin Sizemore as Paul Randolph *Katie Garfield as Girl #1 *Chantelle Mussenden as Girl #2 *Andrew Vogel as Carter Thibodeau *Darryl Booker as Rodger *Nick Basta as Townsman #2 *Bill Eudaly as Older Man *Deborah Childs as Older Woman Uncredited *Rochelle Aycoth as Nurse Chris *Charles Alan Ratliff as Townsperson *Lemuel Heida, Wil Smith, Joe Montanti and Caroline Kahn as Townspeople *Joe Knezevich as Freddy Denton *Unknown as Truman Deaths *Paul Randolph Trivia *First appearance of Ollie Dinsmore. *First appearance of Carter Thibodeau. *First (and only) appearance of Rodger. *Last appearance of Paul Randolph. *Last appearance of Freddy Denton. (Video) *Freddy reappears in this episode in a video after being killed in the previous episode. *The title refers to the escape of Paul and the search party that is sent after him. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1